The Dead World/Issue 71
The next morning the group had began to drive away from the town heading towards the road Will had told them about, all in the same vehicles as before deciding that was the best way to have it now. Riding up front in his motorcycle, Will concentrated on riding the right way as he listened to Bella confessing a few things to him but he just nodded in response. He knew she just needed it off her chest, he didn't have to say anything to her. Soon enough she finished her little rant and sighed as she blew a hair out of her face but it didn't work as the wind just pushed it back to her face causing her to grumble before laying her head on his shoulder. "do you think all the supplies will still be there?" Bella asked Will but the man just shrugged gently being wary of her head leaving the two in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke up. "its possible they will be...its also possible that they wont be" Will said not getting his hopes up and she nodded in agreement. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't hope, just a little bit" Will told her but she shook her head and avoided his gaze as she watched the roads go by. "I don't ever hope for anything ever more...." Bella stated and once again the two went into a silence that neither of them wanted to happen. ---- A little while later, the group managed to arrive at the load of cars but much to their disappointment, they all looked empty as they pulled their vehicles to a stop just at the entrance. "damn...." Will muttered but Bella just shrugged and got off the motorcycle carefully. "that's why I don't keep my hope up" she whispered to him as the rest of the group quickly joined them at overlooking the load of cars. "well, this was a bust" Anthony commented but Will shook his head as he grabbed his crossbow and got off the motorcycle. "might not be a complete bust, we'll split up and go through the cars to double check, stay close together ok?" Will asked them and they nodded reaching for their weapons as they headed towards the cars, keeping an eye out for any threats. Walking a bit further than everyone else, Will looked through the cars and noticed how most of them were empty so he went along walking quietly and calmly. However this soon stopped when he came across a car with a family that had obviously committed suicide in it. This wasn't what had shocked him though, what was what he had shocked him was a crying baby sitting in the back. But it wasn't a babies usual crying... instead it had monster like growling/crying as it reached out to him trying to grab him. Sighing, Will pushed all his emotions back as he opened the door and got out his knife before digging it into the undead babies forehead. However after he brought his knife back and put it back under his scarf he couldn't help it. Breaking into tears, Will slided down the side of the car until he finally sat on the road, head in hands as he cried over all that he had lost, the past few days finally getting to him. ---- Further back towards the vehicles Karen and Anthony walked near each other look through the vehicles but also keeping an eye out for trouble in complete silence until Karen finally broke it by speaking. "so your finally right hand man?" Karen observed giving him a playful smile but when she turned to look at him she saw him lost in thought and quickly she became worried as she reached over and prodded his shoulder. Jumping a little Anthony turned to her surprised for a moment before looking confused as he asked her what she had said which would've resulted in her rolling her eyes at him if she wasn't a little worried about him. "are you ok?" Karen asks him but all he did in response was nod before fiddling with the M4A1 in his arms trying to avoid her gaze and hope she wouldn't question further but it didn't work as she soon asked him again causing him to sigh. "I'm just thinking....about stuff" Anthony admitted hoping that would be the end of the questions but instead she continued to look at him expectedly so he sighed and bowed his head before continuing. "before all this I had a girlfriend...she was pregnant" Anthony told her not meeting her eyes with his own, Karen however just looked at him shocked. Yeh she had expected him to have had a girlfriend or something but a unborn kid? It was at this point she realized the two of them had some things in common. Only main difference was she let the things that happened to her change her into an asshole but him, he remained his kind and loving self. Reaching over she gently rubbed his arm which he was thankful for as they both turned to each other, Karen biting her lip in thought before she finally took a deep breath and spoke up to him. "I'm sorry...I know what its like to loose a baby" Karen whispered causing him to turn to look at full on in shock while she just looked up to him, cursing at how he was taller than her but both of their thoughts suddenly got pushed aside as they stared into each other's eyes. Finding herself smiling like a school girl as the two leaned in for a kiss, her heart fluttered a beat just before they pressed their lips together in a heated passion, a kiss that had been needing to happen for a long time. ---- Letting out loud screams of angry, frustration, pain and complete tiredness, Karen pushes as hard as she could. Barely hearing the nurses and doctor telling her she was doing a good job as all she focused on was delivering the baby. After about 10 minutes of the same actions, Karen finally managed to give birth to the baby and laid down on the hospital smiling with relief as she listened out for the babies cries....but instead she heard none. Sitting up again worriedly she briefly saw the baby before one of the nurses got in the way as they desperately tried to get the babies heart beating again but after five minutes of trying it hadn't worked and they labeled her baby as dead. Karen had never cried more in her life than she did that day. She knew she must've used all her tears up that day because ever since she heard her baby being labeled as dead, her emotions went out of the window... ---- However the two's kiss was soon interrupted when Logan came bursting between them and told them frantically to get in a car as he tried to open all the nearby cars for them. Meanwhile Karen and Anthony looked from the direction he had come from and saw Lily and Emily getting into a car themselves. Much to their shock though past the lesbians who had managed to get in the safety of a car was a huge herd of zombies coming straight their way and the two couldn't help but exclaim a couple of swear words before they heeded Logan's warnings and got into a car but the big man didn't join them and instead ran off to warn Will. "LOGAN!!!" Karen called out after him but Anthony soon pulled her back into the car and shut the door thankfully before the zombies noticed and they began to pass the car without even noticing the two inside. "if they notice us we're fucked" Anthony whispered but Karen shhh'd him by putting her hand to his mouth, sharing his worry more silently as she looked out the windows at all the zombies in shock. ---- Running through the vehicles, Logan silently called for Will aware of the fact that the zombies would soon be right behind him but he had to warn everyone of the incoming zombies, he was the watch man, the group's lives depended on him. However as he turned the corner he failed to notice a sticking out sharp piece of metal and had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming as he feel to the group dropping his shotgun under a car as he gripped his side trying to stop the bleeding. Thankfully the wound wasn't that deep so he wasn't bleeding too much but in this kind of situation with zombies chasing him and no medical supplies around, he could still be considered fucked. Crawling until he got up into a stumbling sort of walking movement, Logan continued ignoring the fact he was now weaponless as he searched around for Will until they finally spotted each other, Will instantly checking out his injury. "zombie herd, load of them" Logan said pointing behind him and Will sighed as he tried to open the nearest cars, eventually managing to open one before he helped Logan inside before handing the big man the scarf around his waist. "use this to pressure the wound" Will told him and Logan began to do just that as Will was about to enter the car as well. However he stopped this when he noticed someone jogging up ahead...Maria. ---- Shutting the car doors so Logan would be safe, Will quickly rushed towards Maria who continued jogging unaware of the incoming zombies until Will picked her up and put his hand to her mouth to make sure she didn't scream and drawn attention to them. Quickly explaining the situation to her, the little girl nodded scared but allowed Will to put her down so he could try and open the nearby cars but none of them would open causing him to curse and wish he had his crowbar before he came up with a stupid but only option idea. "get under the car" Will whispered and she quickly followed his orders before he rolled under the car too keeping his crossbow ready as he watched from beside the car as the zombie herd began moving past thankfully ignoring the two under the car. However soon enough their luck ran out when a crawling zombie came towards them by their legs although its jaw was in a bad shape so it couldn't growl funnily enough "Luckily" so Will quickly aimed his crossbow and fired hitting in dead in the forehead. Although he didn't notice another crawling zombie coming at Maria from her side but the little girl herself did and taking a deep breath she remained surprisingly calm as she reminded herself she had seen the group do this many times. With seconds to spare, Maria stole Will's knife and leaned forward being as quiet as possible as she stabbed the zombie straight through the eye nearly making her throw up but she held it in as she brought the knife out of its skull again. During this, Will just laid there looking shocked at her but she just shrugged and kept an eye on the zombies like Will was doing, feeling more adult like now as she had finally killed a zombie on her own.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues